Arreglando las cosas desde el principio
by Kikise
Summary: Kyoko quiero arreglar las cosas de su vida, comenzando con su relación con los padres de Sho-baka. Por el camino la acompañara Ren, con quien pronto descubrirá que es capaz de abrir todos sus candados aunque no quiera.
1. Chapter 1

Este es mi primer fanfic, así que por favor sean amables conmigo, y disculpas si hay algún error. Agradecería quien deje su opinión en un reviw :3 . ¡Se aceptan críticas gustosamente y su participación si así lo desean!

Skip Beat! No me pertenece ni tampoco ninguno de sus personajes.

Propiedad de Nakamura-sensei. :D

Espero que les guste. Dependiendo de la opinión del público se continuara la historia o no.

* * *

Capítulo I: Pienso, luego existo.

Kyouko se encontraba acostada en su futón, tapada hasta la cabeza, asomando solo los ojos, y los dedos por la comisura de la manta. Miraba el techo con los ojos bien abiertos.

Hacia bastante tiempo había algo en su mente. Estaba pensando en los padres de Sho-baka.

Ciertamente se había ido de Rokan si siquiera despedirse por temor a que los detengan. Ella realmente los quería, fueron sus guardianes por mucho tiempo, y le habían enseñado muchísimas cosas. Ella estába realmente agradecida hacia ellos, la habían acogido cunado su madre no estaba, y la había cuidado por todo ese tiempo, pero parecía lo contrario después de su escape con el estúpido cantante.

Quería encontrarse con ellos y explicarles todo lo sucedido. No quería decir que todo lo que hizo por su hijo había sido en vano, e inútilmente, pues había encontrado algo que la había hecho feliz: actuar. Sin mencionar que había conocido gente maravillosa, como su primer y mejor amiga, su querida Moko-san, su admirable sempai, Turuga Ren, a Okami y Tashio-san; a Yashiro-san; su extraño y excéntrico jefe, Lory-san; a su sobrina, la adorable pero maliciosa Maria-san; a los muchachos de Bride Rock, y la lista seguía y seguía.

Después de todo, haber escapado con el rubio cabeza hueca le había ayudado a abrir los ojos, aunque no podía evitar que sus demonios salieran cada vez que pensada en ese inútil debía admitir que le había brindado de una forma u otra la posibilidad de crecer, lo cual también significaba ganarle a ese bastardo.

Había pensado cuidadosamente su estrategia para poder hablar con sus deudores. Iba a aprovechar los primeros días que tuviera libre para tomar un tren a Kyoto y poder reunirse con ellos, por supuesto si estaban de acuerdo a dirigirle la palabra de nuevo. Tenía algo de desconfianza, después de todo había sido una ingrata.

Suspiro, y seguido vino un bostezo, sus ojos empezaban a ponerse pesados y decidió girar la cabeza un poco para ver la hora. En cuanto dirigió la vista hacia su costado derecho vio una luz entrando débilmente por la ventana. Dios! Ya era de mañana! Se había pasado toda la noche sumida en sus pensamientos.

Pegando un salto de la cama miro la hora.

-QUE?! Son las 8!

Recogió rápidamente el futón y lo acomodo como pudo mientas sacaba una toalla.

Era pleno invierno por lo que amanecía más tarde.

-Vamos Kyoko… vamos, vamos, vamos… rápido, rápido - repetía mientas buscaba ropa, su bolso e intentaba tomar todo en sus pequeñas manos.

Media hora más tarde se encontraba en la entrada de LME.

Ufff…- suspiro aliviada - Jajaja… sabía que llegaría temprano... aunque asi no lo logro. Dijo un poco triunfante y aliviada mientas corría un mechón de pelo de su frente que aún se encontraba mojado por su baño.

Mientras tanto Ren la miraba desde atrás, deleitándose con la vivaz joven tan enérgica a la mañana.

-Buenos días Mogami-san. Dijo mientas se acercaba a ella. Dios, tenía un aroma delicioso, se preguntó si sería tan dulce como su piel.

-Ah! Sempai! Buenos días!- se dio media vuela y se inclinó un poco mientas lo decía.

Al verle su rostro Ren la miro serio.

-Mogami-san, no debería salir con el cabello mojado cuando hace tanto frio.

Sus palabras eran severas, pero estaba realmente preocupado por ella, no podía preguntarle por los círculos negros que tenía bajo sus dorados ojos.

Tomo su bufanda y se la enrollo delicadamente por su cuello.

-Deberías cuidar de tu salud más, mejor abrigarte mucho, pues no sería nada bueno para un actor enfermarse.

Kyoko no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco tras la acción de Ren, y agacho la cabeza con vergüenza y diciendo:

-Tiene razón Tusuruga, lo siento, fui un tanto descuidada.

Al bajar la cabeza pudo sentir un aroma masculino en la bufanda. Dios, que aroma tan dulce… dijo mientas exhalaba un poco más el perfume. Estaba usando la bufanda de su sempai! Sintió un impulso urgente… Quería devolverla, pero sintió que se lo intentaba Ren se enojaría más con ella. Eso era algo que no quería que sucediera.

Se marcó en el rostro de Ren una pequeña sonrisa, después de un segundo cambio su cara a una expresión desinteresada y dijo:

-Ya que lo entiendes está bien. Por cierto, Mogami-san, ¿qué vas a hacer este sábado? - Ren intentaba sonar lo más calmado posible, su corazón comenzaba a latir cada vez más rápido y si poder esperar ni diez segundos por una respuesta, agrego.

-Sabes, este sábado nadie tiene trabajo, y luego viene el domingo y después lunes es feriado, asi que estaba pensando en hacer algo para olvidar un poco el trabajo.. y … yo… mmm.. Quería saber qué harías tú, por si no te molesta sumarme a en tus planes.

Miro a Kyoko, esperando ansioso por su respuesta. Le había costado mucho decir esas palabras, y no había esperado decirlas tampoco, no lo tenía planeado en absoluto, pero simplemente en ese momento se sintió un poco más cercano a ella y las palabras salieron solas.

De repente algo le llamo la atención, vio un extraño brillo en los ojos de Kyoko y se sorprendió.

-Actualmente… si tengo algo planeado.

El corazón de Ren paro en seco. Tal vez ella ya estaba saliendo con alguien. ¡Le habían ganado en invitarla a salir!.

-Y… la verdad es que no me molesta si me acompaña Tusuruga-san.

¿Acompañarla? ¿En una cita? ¡Pero que rayos! Sé que este no es el tema fuerte de Kyoko, pero… un momento, si volvió con ese estúpido cantante rubio, esta es una gran oportunidad para terminar con el! Ese maldito, se atreve a acercarse a ella después de lo que hizo, e invitarla a salir! Desgraciado!- Una mirada asesina comenzaba a formarse en sus ojos marrones cuando de pronto sintió que llamaban su nombre.

-Ettoo… Tsuruga-san? …. Tusuruga-san?

-Ah! Lo siento Mogami-san, ¿que decía?

-¿Está todo bien?

- Si si… solo me deje llevar por mis pensamientos, no te preocupes. Ahora dime… ¿dónde iremos?

-Ah!- Una sonrisa se formó en su angelical rostro. ¡A Kyoto!

* * *

Fin del primer capítulo.


	2. Chapter 2

_Antes que nada quería agradecer a deea93, que fue mi primer Review… y a Satine! Muchas gracias! Me hizo feliz saber que les gusto…! Y también gracias a quienes siguen la historia, espero no decepcionarlos._

_Skip Beat! No me pertenece._

* * *

Capitulo II: ¿¡Pero qué rayos está pasando!?

Tal vez se preguntaron donde se encontraba Yashiro… pues había entrado unos segundos después de Ren, pero al verlo hablando con Kyoko se escondió detrás de una gran columna para observarlos e intentar escuchar silenciosamente sin ser notado. Parecía una adolescente mirando su programa favorito, pegaba grititos ahogados de vez en cuando y cada tanto una sonrisa malévola se esparcía por sus labios… evitando reír en vos alta cubría su boca.

-Kukukuku… Cielos, Kyoko le pidió una cita a Ren? Oh jojojojo. Jamás lo creí posible… supongo que todo el trabajo de Ren valió la pena.- No parecía entender mucho lo que estaba pasando, pues sus asunciones estaban completamente erróneas.

De repente la cara de Yashiro se congelo.- Un momento, acá hay algo mal. No puede ser posible que la chica número uno de Love me hiciera eso. Además Ren no luce TAN feliz. Mmmm… Me acercare un poco más para escuchar que es lo que dicen…

Camino unos pasos en puntas de pie, intentando no se notado y cubriendo parte de su cara con su maleta. Se puso de espaldas a una gran planta y colocando una mano detrás de su oreja se giró para ver qué información llegaba a sus oídos.

Yashiro abrió sus ojos y su boca también…

Podía escuchar las frases un tanto lejanas, pero habían algunas palabras que estaba seguro que había escuchado muy bien…

-¿Hotel? ¿Se van a quedar en un hotel? ¿Que es muy íntimo? ¿Mostrarle su bosque interior? Ren parece tan tranquilo… mmmm… ¿Lo va a hacer sentir vivo de nuevo? Yashiro no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. ¿Sentirá el calor y luego el alivio placentero? QUE?

Yashiro no lo podía creer. No había forma.

Se sentía confundido, está feliz pero preocupado, Ren era un playboy, por supuesto Kyoko era inexperimentada en el amor, y no sabía lo que un hombre enamorado podía hacer si aceptaba una oferta así.

No sabía qué hacer, quería acercarse más y poder escuchar en primera persona todo lo que la ya no tan inocente Kyoko estaba diciendo…

Sin previo aviso escucho la palabra RELACION, y Ren contestaba con brillo en los ojos. Y en ese momento grito despavorido Noooooooooooo!. Por supuesto pensaba en un tipo de relación muy muy íntima, no quería que Kyoko se dejara llevar así como si nada, entregarse por completo en cuerpo y alma no le parecía, debía pasar algo de tiempo por lo menos. ¿Dónde estaba la Kyoko que el conocía? ¿No iba a cuidar su castidad hasta el matrimonio? Salió corriendo hacia donde la pareja se encontraban y dijo sin alentó:

-REN! NO DEBES HACERLO! ESTA MAL! CONTROLATE MUCHACHO!

-KYOKO ESPERA UN POCO MAS POR FAVOR!

- En ese momento los dos lo miraron extrañados y con confusión en las miradas le preguntaron al unísono:

-¡¿Queeeee?!

-De que está hablando Yashiro-san?

-¿Qué sucede?

-Eh… yo… mmm… creo que tal vez haya comedido un pequeñísimo error… Jaja... mmm… ¿podría saber de qué estaban hablando?- Yashiro debía arriesgarse, si decían lo que él había escuchado los detendría inmediatamente. Esperaba poder escuchar palabras distintas.

-No hay problema Yashiro! Por supuesto que puede saber, en realidad con Tusuruga-san… todo este fin de semana… vamos… juntos a…- Kyoko hablaba con un poco de timidez. Pero no pudo terminar de hablar porque Yashiro provoco que saltara en el lugar.

-Nooooooooooooooo!- Mientas gritaba hacia el cielo se arrodillaba en el piso. – Estoy tan contento pero tan confundido a la vez… como sucedió todo esto! ¡No sé qué hacer!

Ren y Kyoko lo miraban con los ojos como platos, no tenían idea que bicho le había picado a Yashiro. Intercambiaron una mirada y lo ayudaron a calmarse mientras le daban una mano para que se levante.

* * *

Flash Back de la conversación entre Kyoko y Ren.

-Si todo sale bien tal vez seamos capaces de estar en el Ryokan, bueno, además de servir comida sirve como hotel...En realidad es muy tranquilo y las habitaciones tienen un aspecto muy íntimo para cada huésped. Dijo Kyoko mientas sonreía angelicalmente recordando su antiguo hogar.

- Suena maravilloso Mogami-san, y ¿qué tal son los alrededores?

-Ah! Hay un grandioso bosque en el interior del terreno donde iremos! Además hay un rio donde se puede disfrutar muchísimo! El agua es tan fresca…A uno lo hace sentir vivo de nuevo. Por supuesto lleva un tiempo caminar hasta allí, sentirá un poco el calor del sol… pero luego ¡el alivio del agua es realmente placentero!

-Disculpa que pregunte esto Mogami-san, pero… ¿Qué tal es la gente de allí? Quería saber cómo eran las personas con las que había estado tanto tiempo.

-Mmmm… para serle sincera no tenía mucha relación con la gente del lugar, solo con 5 personas como mucho. La cara de Kyoko perdía un poco su brillo, definitivamente no había estado con mucha gente que la apreciara en su niñez. Ren estaba a punto de confortarla un poco, sabiendo que había tocado un tema sensible, cuando de repente apareció Yashiro corriendo como loco.

Fin del Flashback.

Fin capitulo II


	3. Chapter 3

_Gracias por los reviews y por seguir la historia..! 3_

Capitulo III: El comienzo

Kyoko se preguntaba cómo había pasado todo esto tan rápido, no estaba segura de lo que había sucedido, se encontraba en un tren con Ren. Ciertamente no se encontraba preparada para que las cosas sucedieran tan rápidamente y dudaba de su decisión. Veía como su sempai observaba por la ventana. Estaba sentada con su elegante postura usual, los asientos eran de plástico y muy pequeños. ¿Ren estarían incómodo?

Al parecer Ren estaba emocionado con ir a Kyoto, y no entendía la razón, este hecho la ponía aún más nerviosa, pero intentaba respirar profundo y no hacerse problema, no lo quería admitir pero estaba un tanto feliz.

El tiempo fue pasando y solo tenían algunas charlas pequeñas, miraban por la ventana o la gente que viajaba en su mismo vagón. En el asiento de adelante había una pequeña niña con su madre, la cual miraba a Kyoko con interés de vez en cuando y Ren lo había notado.

Kyoko no entendía por qué los niños se pegaban a ella, no es que no le gustara, ni tampoco que amara que eso sucediera, de una forma u otra había sucedido con María-chan, pero tampoco quería saber la causa. No le interesaba en absoluto.

En un momento la pequeña se acercó a Kyoko y la miro curiosa…

La madre se sintió un poco aliviada al ver que su hija ponía interés en algo más, tras mirar hacia donde iba pensó que no parecían malas personas y no la detuvo.

Kyoko le sonrió tiernamente y la hizo sentarse en su falda, ella tenía una mamadera celeste con agua, la cual no desprendía de su boca.

Kyoko siempre había querido sostener a un niño tan pequeño, saber cómo se sentía, asique aprovecho esta ocasión.

Vaya… es tan pequeña… y es como una mini-estufa, produce mucho calor.

Kyoko le acaricio un poco el pelo.

Pufff… Ren intentaba no reírse, se sentía bastante conmovido viendo a la mujer que amaba así. La escena le encantaba, ambas se veían tan curiosas. Pero… ella es tan solo una niña sosteniendo a otra más pequeña.

Kyoko estaba muy concentrada intentando no hacer sentir incomoda a la pequeña, en ese instante paso un dedo por su cuellito, y la niña que la miraba con gran atención soltó una carcajada. La mamadera voló de su boca, se abrió y mojo a Kyoko. Mirando toda el agua de en su remera, la madre de la pequeña se apresuró a tomar a la niña entre sus brazos y disculparse de manera excesiva.

-¡Oh por dios! Lo siento, ¡lo siento mucho! Por favor disculpe...

-Jaja… no se preocupe baa-chan, no hay problema en absoluto. Además ahora me siento más fresca. Bromeo.

Hacia bastante frio, y su cuerpo con el agua, sumando la temperatura empezaban a tener efecto.

Para la mala suerte de Kyoko y la buena suerte de Ren, su camisa se había traslucido con el líquido y la ropa se había pegado al cuerpo.

En ese momento la cara de Ren se volvió roja, y si apartar la vista de ese regalo del cielo vio como dos brazos se interponían en su campo de visión. Al levantar la vista vio a una muy avergonzada Kyoko y un tanto desconcertada.

Inmediatamente ambos desviaron la mirada.

Rayos! No me di cuenta y me quede mirando su cuerpo como alguna clase de pervertido. Oh... ¿y si Kyoko noto que la estaba mirando? Seguro que lo hizo… Que voy a hacer…- Ren se agarraba la cabeza intentando pensar que hacer. En ese instante creyó escuchar algo…

-Mmm… ¿Dijiste algo Mogami-san?- Dijo con un tono despreocupado y mirándola un poco de reojo. Que no note nada raro... que no lo note…Pero cuando observo su cara sus ojos se hicieron más grandes. Oh cielos, se ve tan linda toda ruborizada…

-Si… pues yo… me preguntaba si usted… -No… ¡no le puedo preguntar si me estaba viendo!, ¿!qué clase de pregunta es esa!? Un hombre como el… acostumbrado a trabajar con actrices y modelos hermosas… mirándome a mi…mmm… o tal vez veía a un cuerpo que no conocía, digo…sin sensualidad… Pero sus pensamientos fueron cortados por que sintió algo cálido.

Ren no aguanto más y la abrazo sin pensar… Se ve tan linda, cada vez se pone más colorada.

-Ah… etoo… Tsuruga-san…-Dijo con la voz temblorosa.

-Ah! Lo siento Mogami, fui muy descuidado, no me di cuenta de que estabas pasando frío por favor, no malentiendas esto.- Dijo sin soltarla. - Tan solo te estoy dando un poco de calor corporal, es la manera más rápida de hacer que vuelvas a tu temperatura normal.

Maldición! Es la segunda vez que la abrazo sin pensar… Tengo que aprender a controlarme más.

-Pero… no hace falta por favor Tsuruga-san… yo estoy bien.

-Ren no la soltó pero dejo salir un suspiro.

Oh no… los suspiros no son una buena señal en este hombre…que hice mal ahora… debo haber dicho algo malo para que suspire así… Dios… sus brazos… Se siente tan cómodo…pero esto está mal… maldición no sé qué hacer… No debo caer ante este playboy, cielos, pero que cálido es…pero tengo que mantenerme firme…cinco segundos más…

-Mogami san. Dijo sonando estricto.- Tu sabes que lo más importante para un actor es su salud, la debes cuidar…to….do…el…tiem…po. Tan solo espera un rato y te soltare, debes volver a tu temperatura habitual, ya lo dije.- No te quiero soltar Kyoko, quisiera tenerte todos los días así, voy a aprovechar esta situación todo el tiempo posible. Su mano estaba por acariciar su pelo cuando se detuvo en seco.- Ya es suficiente pensó. Si continuo no podré parar y no la quiero espantar.

-Bien Mogami-san, espera un segundo. Dijo mientras la soltaba y se paraba. Se sacó su campera, dejando ver un suéter que marcaba su cuerpo a la perfección.

Esto es demasiado pensado Kyoko.

-Acá tienes, por favor colócatela. Es más grande que la tuya y más abrigada, asique esto debería funcionar mejor para ti. Dijo Ren pasándole el abrigo.

Al notar que Ren no lo estaba preguntando, sino ordenando Kyoko no dudo ni un segundo en tomarla en sus manos. Pero tardo mucho en colocársela.

Al terminar de ponérsela Ren no le dio tiempo de decir nada porque dijo, - Ahora iré al baño, enseguida vuelvo. Mostrando una sonrisa pequeña pero dulce se fue por el pasillo.


End file.
